The Lucky Gift
The Lucky Gift is a science fiction, action, and thriller movie. The movie is about John Williams who have the ability to control luck, probability, and karma. This movie will be released on July 7, 2019. The movie stars Tom Holland as John himself, and also co-starring Dave Franco and Katherine Langford. The movie is written by Kylep1229. Synopsis John is a special boy. After finding out his ability to control the cycles of luck, karma, and probability. He starts to become more lucky and famous. But, when his rich and 'plastic' best friend, Chris Ray starts to become jealous and seeks vengeance, even the luckiest boy alive can't be that lucky. And, John need to defeat Chris to save his own life and the lives of his loved ones. Plot The Accident John woke up to his alarm clock ringing and when he tried to deactivate it, he pushed away the alarm clock and the alarm clock fell and pulled a stray wire from a house lamp that fell on John's head. John got up and when he stood up, he accidentally crushed his alarm clock. He went to the bathroom and went to the shower. While he is taking a shower, the shower head fell on his head. When John got out of the bathroom, he saw his sister, Wayne laughing. John asks why Wayne is laughing and Wayne said that the shower cap fell because she is planning to prank John and her prank succeeded. Wayne also stated that she also got in on camera. John angrily went to his room and changed to some casual clothes and went to school. When he's on his locker, his 'plastic' best friend, Chris greeted him, who is the son of a rich millionaire and a real estate agent. He said that there's a homework on Biology and asks John if he did the homework, because Chris didn't and wants to copy his answers so he can have grades. John denied and walked away, making Chris angry. After school, John decided to walk home. While he was walking, it started to rain. John start to run to his house when a car on the road slips from the slippery wet road and hit John. The driver got out quickly and pulled out John, and saw his hands glowing green. John's sister, Wayne saw the incident and called an ambulance. Finding Out John woke up at a hospital bed and saw his sister. Wayne apologised from her prank, and deleted the video. the doctor walks to his room with their parents that are glad that John is fine. The doctor showed his x-rays and said that he's shocked that he is still alive. The doctor explained that John should be dead from the impact since the car is travelling from 60 kilometers per hour. The doctor stated that John should have a broken ribcage and a broken spinal cord from the accident, but was also glad that he never had. John only suffered two bruises on his arm. Minutes later, the driver of the car that hit John appeared and asks if he can have some time to talk to John privately. John's parents and his sister nodded and they walked out from the room, and John said that he forgives the driver. The driver said that he know he's gonna say that, but he went to him because he said that he saw John's hands glowing green. John became confused and the driver said, that maybe he have some powers. John became skeptical at first, and maybe it's just luck. The driver then said, "Maybe, you can control luck." John then start to believe the driver, but realises the if he can control it, why is his life unlucky. The driver then protested again and said what if he still doesn't know his powers yet. John's parents knocks the door if they're done talking, since visiting time is over. The driver then stood up and said to John, "Young boy, you're not alone." The driver then starts to wave his hand then the hospital room became a forest that shocks John. The driver stops waving his hand and everything went to normal. He then walks out of the room, leaving John shocked and if he can really have powers to control luck. Using His Powers Minutes later, John can now get out from the hospital and return home. He bought a notebook, planning a diary to write about his powers. At home, he thought about his sister, Wayne becoming unlucky. John's hands start to glow green and seconds later, Wayne accidentally started a fire when the food she's cooking erupted into flames when Wayne accidentally pushes a bottle of olive oil to topple over and fall to the pan where she is cooking. John then got out of the house to test his abilities at random people; he made basketballs being thrown at bullies to be deflected from hitting a kid and one ball to hit the windshield of a police car, he made a kidnapper trying to kidnap a girl to slip from his shoelaces, he made drag racing cars to unexpectedly stop in order to save an old woman crossing the street. After having fun with his powers, he also uses his powers in order to pay the debts that his family is suffering. After that day, he also start to become more famous at school, and his grades are becoming better. Then, while he is walking to his locker. Chris showed up and congratulates him on becoming famous. However, John doesn't care of him becoming famous. Chris then quickly asks him if can copy his answers on a History assignment. John snapped and he shouted at Chris to stop treating him like a cheating machine. John then walks away, John manipulated luck and he made the principal to hear on what John said. Chris is then suspended in three months. Jealousy and Vengeance Chris start to become jealous and more angrier at John. Chris's grades start to drop while John's start to improve. Chris also want to make John pay since his suspension will be cut off and Chris will be kicked out from the school in two weeks after the day he got detention. Chris's friends also start to become more distant to him. And, one day. Chris snaps. He went into the dark web and start to hire several types of hitmen to kill Chris. He hired seven hitmen in total. Hitman #1 The first hitman that Chris hired is a hacker. The hacker said that John is walking home and Chris ordered to kill John right away. The hacker then followed his order and hacked a truck. The hacker controlled the truck to go into the sidewalk and hit John. However, when the truck is going to John. A carpenter lifting several hardware supplies who is in the same sidewalk as well runs away that made a box of nails to fall. The nails pierced the left wheel of the truck and truck start to rotate. The truck passes over John and John is safe when he is in the lucky position, he's standing under the gap between the vehicle and the cargo that the truck is lifting. The hacker said that he can only follow one mission per person and the hacker left a confused Chris and a shocked John. Hitman #2 The second hitman that Chris hired is a sniper. The sniper spied at John for a while and attempted to kill John so many times; he attempted to kill John by shooting him at his room, but the sniper shot a bird instead, he tried to shoot at John when he's standing at a bus stop but the sun shines so bright. And, the sunlight got reflected by several mirrors and windows to go into the scope of the sniper, making the sniper to look away, he tried to shoot John while John is in class, but the sniper accidentally broke the stand of the gun when the foot of the stand got stuck under the platform that the sniper is at, making the sniper to replace the stand. When he's done replacing the stand, the class is finished. And, when the sniper is about to shoot John, the wind blows his camouflage tarp and he is caught by a police helicopter. Hitman #3 The third hitman is a normal hitman. The hitman spied at John and when John is alone in a street. The hitman pulled him in an alleyway. John's powers activated, and John stomped on the hitman's foot, the hitman walked back and John punched the hitman. The hitman held back his second punch, then John punched his extended elbow, breaking it. The hitman stumbled back and he accidentally hit a ladder. The ladder fell onto the hitman, trapping him. John asked the hitman who he is. John's powers activated and the hitman told him that he is hired by Chris, he also told John that Chris hired other hitmen. John became shocked and left the hitman. The hitman got arrested when a policeman spotted him. Ending John used his powers and Chris's bank account got hacked by several hackers. His money got reduced from five million to three hundred thousand dollars. Chris suspects John and the hitmen that Chris hired left him since he can't pay them now. Chris then decided that he will kill John himself. He went into John's house. And, John already knows what Chris will do. They fought around the house, and John won. John called the police and the police arrested Chris for life in prison for his hiring of seven hitmen, his attempted murder on John, and his other crimes that his family doesn't even know. A week later, John saw his sister, Wayne with her friend, Jane watching Wayne turning several objects to ice. Credit Scene In prison, Chris is lying at his prison bed when he heard an explosion. His parents and his brother walks in with several weapons in their hands and Chris's father cut the metal bars in order to free his own son. Chris thanked his parents and his brother and then his father said, "Let's kill this John, shall we?" Cast Connor Horsecroft as John Williams Dave Franco as Chris Ray Katherine Langford as Wayne Williams Emily Blunt as Kate Williams (John's mother) Ryan Reynolds as Eddie Williams (John's father) Mark Fischbach (Markiplier) as Fredrick (The driver) Zendaya as Jane Ail Anna Kendrick as Chris's girlfriend Frank Grillo as Chris's father Emily VanCamp as Chris's mother Ross Butler as Chris's brother Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Action Category:Original Movies Category:Adventure Category:Science-Fiction Category:Superpower Category:Anna Kendrick Category:Connor Horsecroft